robloxiatalefandomcom-20200213-history
Well
Sonya Sonya is a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having presumably killed someone, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. Even when danger is imminent, as when Gregg was about to attack her due to Gregg defending himself, and despite the megaton blast in Gregg's right hand that is pointing at her and ready to fire. Sonya continues smiling. Sonya's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face, even though she only has a crush on Gregg. That said, she has shown that she can easily be embarrassed, such as when she thinks people are coming on to her. Sonya is mentally unstable and has a very twisted perception of love. Despite wanting to kill Sakira, she attempted to befriend Sakira as they fought, such as calling the girl by her real first name and describing the former as "lovely" and even still, she refers to them as her friends after the fight. In stark contrast to her psychotic nature, Sonya has shown a very supportive side as she comforted Gregg when she kidnapped him, knowing he feels the most responsible for caring for Sunchi, Eventually Suncho found out and Sonya let Gregg go. Not only has Sonya shown a softer side, but she has shown a comedic and childlike demeanor when faced with different situations. She can be very hyper, which is most of the time. As she bounces around, and she can bounce around so fast, there can be multiple afterimages, ranging from 4-10 afterimages. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Powers and abilities Catch Me If You Can Sonya teleports to random spots in the areas to the left and right of the targeted area and quickly spews volleys of five spade bullets centered at area of the target that advance linearly beyond the area and turn around after a distance until the attack ends. Ring Around Ten large spade bullets appear around the target in a circle and quickly start bounding, one after the other, in a spiral pattern, towards the center of the target and beyond. They move toward the middle either clockwise or counterclockwise. The direction of the spiral remains the same throughout the attack, but can shift later when Sonya does so. It is possible to dodge this attack by waiting in the top right corner of the Board between two spades, causing all of them to miss. Hall Of Mirrors Sonya creates an entourage of doppelgangers to confuse and distract the target. The normal amount of copies is 4, making a total of 5. Sonya can keep duplicating and reach a unknown number. The most recorded was around 50, which meant Sonya created 49 copies of herself. The doppelgangers can interact, fight and talk separately, meaning they can pose a real danger. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Relationships Gregg Sonya has a major crush on Gregg, because she had seen him in the same description of the "type" of boys she likes and wanting to groom him to make him suit her taste more. Sonya's crush on Gregg becomes stronger, bordering on an obsessive level. This was evident when she entered Suncho's home, disguised as Suncho. She went on her own to engage against Gregg one-on-one. From the moment she saw him to the end of their fight, throughout their interaction and even during the entire exam, her main interest was solely on Gregg. Sonya fled after Gregg was slowly catching on after realizing that Suncho was NOWHERE near as weak as that, once Gregg was suspicious, Sonya fled. The love interest is yandere level, if not higher. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sunchi Sonya seems to be very interested in Sunchi. When they first met, Sonya grabbed Sunchi's arm real tight almost breaking it, but still commented on how cute both her name and how cute she was. After Sakira pinned her down, she was not mad but said they are quite similar and excitedly and crazily began talking about crushes, love stories, men and how similar they are to each other. During Gregg's Annual Time Patroller Exam, Sonya while disguised as Gregg, told Sunchi she was very interesting and an important person to Gregg while giving her a blank yet intimidating look. Later in the Sonya arc, Sonya commented that she did not know her "friend" Sakira would be there too. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Suncho Sonya has a bit of hatred towards Suncho, despite her only seeing her once. Despite the huge power difference between them, Sonya has shown that she can overwhelm and stress out beings far more powerful than her, shown when she surrounded Suncho as Sonya bounced so fast, there was multiple afterimages, and they all moved on their own, as Sonya reaches speeds passing a sonic boom, and sometimes Mach 1. Despite the hatred, Sonya still shows a interest, but not as big of a curiosity compared to Gregg. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Comparison Sonya is a actual threat. Despite her not being a serious fighter, she can be, as she can overwhelm, and do serious damage, even to being FAR more superior to her. She was able to easily overwhelm Incomplete Ultimate Gregg and still keep going, as well being able to overwhelm Suncho AND Sunchi, and still not be tired at all. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Long ago, a being with a Power that could steal other powers and give them away, forcibly gave his seemingly Powerless little brother a Power that allowed him to stockpile power within his body. However, unknown to either of them, the little brother already had a power with no effect other than that it could be transferred to others. The little brother's power and the power given to him by his older brother merged into one and from then on became Ultimate. The little brother somehow discovered this. He had a strong sense of justice and he tried to defeat Sakakaro, but given the huge difference in their abilities, the younger brother failed. The little brother decided to entrust the Power to a powerful race called Ultimates, hoping that they would cultivate Ultimate and one day put a stop to Sakakaro. Few knew the truth about Ultimate. The power was passed down through nine generations, growing stronger with the passage of time. Currently, Ultimate is one of the most powerful Powers in existence, albeit being very difficult to fully master. Ultimate allows the host to access power from the previous users of the Power. It has not been clarified if the power that stockpiles power simply gains more energy as it is passed on (the first holder could not beat Sakakaro, but a recent holder almost could, which suggests a power increase is included) or if it is because other abilities were imprinted into it as it was passed from user to user, and most believe that the people who use the Power, use it in different ways. Ultimate receives its name from the fact that it can be "inherited" by others; it is also named after the Ultimate race. It can be passed on, like a torch, it is passed on from person to person. The method of inheritance and transference of Ultimate is done by the recipient ingesting the current wielder's DNA, such as when giving a users strand hair to ingest, which lets the person inherit Ultimate. But Gregg´s case if different. Mana transferred Ultimate to Gregg by channeling it into him as a baby. Ultimate will not transfer to a new recipient unless its current owner wishes for that to happen, thus it cannot be forcibly stolen. But due to the requirements needed to use it can not be used, as Sakira was unable to use it after copying it. Ultimate also seems to alter the user's appearance in different ways. For Gregg, usage of Ultimate causes the empowered part of his body to glow, with red vein-like lines crossing through each other. His body also generates crackling, red energy that resembles lightning bolts when he activates Ultimate Full Cowling. It is unknown what the usage appearance of Ultimate looked like for its previous handlers, however. Ultimate can be powered by determination, willpower, and other positive feelings. Ultimate can also draw power from the cries of help of those in need, as they are like a direct order to the user, which explains why Gregg was able to decimate a being over 350x his size, with a single blow. After Ultimate is transferred to the successor recipient, the predecessor can still utilize the "leftover embers" of Ultimate, and thus still access its power. However, these leftover embers will not last for long, and the previous Ultimate user will slowly lose their access to the power, resulting in the predecessor losing Ultimate completely. According to Sakakaro, using these last embers continuously will rapidly increase the loss of the power, which was later proven wrong. After Gregg defeated Sakakaro, the embers of Ultimate were burned out of him, and he cannot even maintain his slight muscular appearance for more than an instant. However, it is unknown how it came back after Gregg was almost killed, it was theorized by Arragorn that it is to prevent the Ultimate race from completely going extinct. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Gregg, the first powerless user, was chosen by Mana to become the tenth holder of Ultimate. Initially, Gregg could only unleash powerful displays of strength at the cost of gravely injuring his own body, as the ten months of training prior to obtaining the power was about getting him to the point of being able to physically hold Ultimate without blowing off his own limbs. Despite his lack of training or control, Ultimate's physical backlash was the first step Gregg needed to overcome in mastering this power. When Gregg manifests Ultimate's power, his body starts glowing and emitting sparks, with red-colored, vein-like streams coursing throughout his figure. He first used Ultimate's full power to destroy a giant training robot in a single punch at the cost of breaking his arm and both his legs. When Gregg activates Full Cowl, the red vein-like lines course throughout his body that coincides with the energy flowing through him. When fully activated, his body and eyes start to glow with a red, electric aura. Eventually, Gregg found a way to minimize damage to himself by focusing One For Ultimate's power into his fingers individually. Later, he started subconsciously holding back the power of Ultimate against living beings. From this point on, Gregg began learning how to properly modulate the output of his power more effectively. It is only after training with Arragorn that Gregg discovers a way to use Ultimate with no repercussions. During their brief time together, Arragorn taught Gregg that his movements and smashes were too slow, as he treated Ultimate more like a special move than a natural ability. While training himself in an alleyway, Gregg tried regulating his power's power into his legs in order to scale the side of a building. Unfortunately, he discovered that Arragorn's previous evaluation was correct and failed to do so. Gregg eventually realized that he was using Ultimate solely in the limbs that required it, thus severely slowing down his overall reaction time. To compensate, Gregg developed Ultimate: Full Cowl, which takes advantage of the five percent that Gregg can safely work with to increase his strength and agility by letting this small amount of Ultimate to flow throughout his whole body. Using Full Cowl, Gregg can easily scale the side of buildings, jump large clearings between structures and quickly navigate through cluttered areas. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sari Smash - Gregg throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends most things flying away. Whirlwind Flick - Gregg flicks his finger to create a powerful wind pressure shock wave that has enough force to break large chunks of Rapherdite Steel. Due to using this attack at 100%, it fractures said finger, limiting the time he can use this move without gravely injuring himself up to ten times. Ultimate: Full Cowl: Through his training with Arragorn, Gregg was able to unlock this stage of his power and get better control of his power. This technique allows Gregg to activate 20% (previously 5% which was then improved to 8%) of Ultimate throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. According to Gregg, this technique gives him greater maneuverability. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones when attacking. The cost of using this technique reduces the damage of how much his attacks do since instead of centering the power into a certain area, Gregg spreads it throughout his body. 5% Sari Smash - Gregg activates Ultimate: Full Cowl at 5% then jumps into the air and delivers an enhanced downward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form of a straight, forward-facing punch. Ultimate 30% - A technique that allows Gregg to use 30% of One For All in his right arm. This percentage was used in conjunction with Sakira's Full Gauntlet, which nullified any drawbacks to using Ultimate at higher percentages. Because of this, it is unknown how this state affects Gregg's body under normal conditions. With 30% Gregg was able to effortlessly blow away security bots with vast amounts of wind pressure created by the punch. Ultimate 100%: A technique that allows Gregg to attack using the full power of Ultimate in the desired part of his body, with the cost of said body part breaking upon execution. Further usage of the same limb after an initial attack can cause scarring, causing Gregg to get surgery on his right hand due to injuries, and leaving multiple scars across his right arm. 100% Sari Smash - This move involves Gregg activating Ultimate at 100% in his arm and then striking his target with a lunging punch. 1,000,000% Zerari Smash - This move is the one of strongest move in Gregg's arsenal, which involves him activating Ultimate at 100% during an adrenaline rush and then striking his opponent with a full-swing attack. When performing the move Gregg first uses a full-right handed point blank air flak blast, then delivers a devastating Sari smash.This is what required Gregg to get the surgery and have the scars on his hand. Ultimate: Full Cowl - 15%: Gregg uses 15% of Ultimate's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Gregg's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. Ultimate Full Cowling: Shoot Style - While using Ultimate: Full Cowl, Gregg uses a fighting style that focuses more on kicking. Gregg concentrates Ultimate: Full Cowl's effects in his torso and legs rather than his arms, allowing him to put out even more power due to the fact that the human leg muscles are naturally stronger than the human arm muscles, but this is reversed for Gregg, so he designed this to shed some strength on his lower body, granting him enough power and stability and allowing him to step away from the shackles of having to hurt himself. Ultimate: Full Cowling: 100%: Gregg activates Ultimate to its fullest extent throughout in Full Cowl, granting him a tremendous boost in speed and strength that not only rivaled that of Ultra Instinct Amen, but allowed Gregg to easily overwhelm the likes of Karo. This was first used against Karo to protect Susie. The power increase seemingly gives him bright red fire-like trails coming from his eyes and red light-colored outlining his hair. He can currently only use it infinitely with no damage done to his body while in physical contact with Susie. Since Susie has the ability to Rewind the state of a person's body, any damage done to Gregg's body by using Ultimate Full Cowling at 100% would continually be undone by Susie's power which proved useful in his fight with Karo. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Ultimate Transformations What is Ultimate? When Gregg enters this state, his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with oftentimes having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting dark red-colored irises and visible pupils (similar to Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God). He also gains a complex silver and gray aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards much like Super Saiyan God before it. When powering up, he generates an explosive glowing grey aura around him and another straight transparent one that shoots upward, this generates an incredibly strong tremor and blows away its surroundings due to the overwhelming raw energy emitted. Similar to other forms, the more intense the power-up, the greater the aura, until it stabilizes. Gregg's voice also becomes deeper and rougher like his Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 forms. Unlike other forms, even when not powering up, Gregg is still surrounded by an aura, a grey and very thin one that outlines his whole body. True Ultimate This form is essentially identical to the initial state of Ultimate, albeit with Gregg’s hair becoming again black in color. The hairstyle is slightly wilder and more solid than normal, having no loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting bright red-colored irises and visible white pupils. Also, Gregg generally has a focused but calm expression. Gregg gains a complex bright white and grey aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles of a dark grey color. Gregg's muscles remain virtually the same mass and definition while in the manga, Gregg's musculature becomes slimmed down like Super Saiyan God. Upon Gregg's first successful transformation into True Ultimate, a "shell" of black and bright white covers the body before crumbling away as the hair fades from glowing white to black. A similar effect has been seen in Super Saiyan Blue. Gregg can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and defend himself. His body can also move and adapt while in battle on its own, allowing him to attack and defend simultaneously without thinking. Additionally, it does not make him completely aware of his surroundings to the point that he can avoid specific hazards, even relatively harmless ones, But he can be aware. Proper usage of Ultimate requires intense and rigorous training of the body to prevent Gregg from being torn apart by the raw power flowing within their body. However, not every wielder is stressed the same, and he can get used to it rather quickly, since Gregg the latter did not take long to adapt to his then-new powers. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Gregg (Stuck in True Ultimate) Gregg is an indifferent person ever since being in this state. Even the mightiest foes pose no challenge to him, so he does not take his hero work seriously, he goes through everything with little to no effort, and yearns for an opponent that can provide him with a challenge. The lack of worthy opponents has led him to suffer from a self-imposed existential crisis, and he claims that his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably, in which it has, dramatically. The combination of his attitude, unstoppable power, and appearance often causes his battles to become anticlimactic. Gregg will usually allow his opponents to rant about their motives and power up into their strongest forms, before obliterating them with a single punch. Gregg is very humble, as he purposefully let the masses turn against him in order for the defeated heroes to be given credit for their efforts against a powerful villain, even claiming that they had weakened the monster before his arrival. He did the same for the police station, killing a monster while disguised as a police officer, despite potentially gaining much fame had he revealed who he actually was. He also did not mind that others took credit for all of his achievements. Despite his humility and modesty, he still retains some sense of pride, since he wants to beat up Suncho after realizing that the girl didn't want to hunt him during her hero hunt, just because he is a low-ranking hero who is not worthy to be hunted. However, Gregg's desire to pummel Suncho mostly comes from his desire for an exciting and challenging fight, not for his pride as a powerful hero. On Gregg's 100th day of training, his body had already felt the effects of working out too much, and the effects of Ultimate. However, Gregg has shown signs of improvement, such as wrecking a car after saving a boy from an accident, and then defeated the monster with a single punch before moving on with his workout. Resolving after this encounter to become a mighty superhero, Gregg started a daily training schedule which consisted of 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups and 500 squats along with running 100km every single day. He ate three meals a day, but only a banana as breakfast and also didn't use the air conditioner to strengthen his mental resistance. These daily activities were extremely tough and caused his body excruciating pain, muscle aches, and vomiting blood. However, Saitama did not give up and continued his training day after day. Gregg has been seen to show remorse to his enemies before, particularly ones who can give him a stimulating fight and don't just go down in one hit. One such example of this is El Hermano, with whom Gregg sympathized, due to suffering from similar circumstances. Though in the end, even El Hermano still couldn't draw out Gregg's full power. As Gregg recognized El Hermano did not want to become a bad person, but rather felt that was his spot. True Ultimate Gregg is the the strongest being in all realities and universal planes. So far, no enemy has been able to injure him in any way, and almost no enemy has been able to survive a single earnest punch from him. A few enemies have survived punches from him, such as any human he has struck (whom he restrains himself against) and El Hermano, whom Gregg empathized with and held back against so as to give himself and El Hermano a satisfying and stimulating fight. Gregg's only power is that his body is far beyond human limits, allowing him to achieve astounding physical feats. His strength is so great that it vastly eclipses even artificial beings designed or bred specifically for superhuman combat, such as mechanical beings or the mutated warriors from evolution. Since no enemies have posed any real challenge to Gregg yet, the upper bound of his strength is likely even higher than it currently appears. While his power is only limited to heightened human traits - Gregg has lost his ability to fly or fire energy blasts - his superhuman abilities more than compensate for the lack of variety in his powers. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Overwhelming Strength: Gregg possesses seemingly limitless physical strength and is capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters and villains with a single, nonchalant punch (although this strength is not limited to punches). Gregg's punch is so powerful that many enemies simply explode when struck, or most of the time they are sent flying. He is also shown to be able to effortlessly destroy walls and buildings. An example of this casual, yet overwhelming offensive power occurs when Gregg launches himself from the top of a building, blasts right through a superheated cannon blast from a space-fleet lands safely, and just calmly decides to go home. Another instance is when Rika tries to slice Gregg's head in half with a steel sword, but Gregg stops the sword by catching it with his teeth, effortlessly shattering the blade with the power of his jaw. Also, in the intro, Gregg was seen jumping to and from locations at high speeds in the vacuum of outer space with just sheer strength, despite the fact that one would require a solid object to move there at all. When launched from Earth to the moon by a strike from El Hermano, he used his jumping power to return to Earth in mere moments, causing a huge shock wave and immense tremors on the surface of the moon upon departure, as well as on El Hermanos' ship upon landing. A "normal" punch from him is shown to be very fatal, even to someone as durable as 100% El Hermano. A single "serious" punch from him is able to somehow counter El Hermanos' destructive energy beam attack, and split the sky in half along the whole planet effortlessly, and even then, El Hermano, who was the fatally injured victim of said move, said that Gregg had plenty of strength to spare and that he did not even try to give it his best shot. Gregg has shown to be able to control the strength of his attacks but still tends to go overboard, occasionally causing mass destruction in the aftermath. Gregg is capable of destroying the Earth with no effort if he wanted to. His strength has been said by numerous characters to defy reason. Shock wave: As shown in his practice bout with Suncho, Gregg can control and direct his power in the form of a massive shock wave that comes from his punches. He uses this to show Suncho a mere GLIMPSE of his true power, but stops it before actually punching Suncho, with the shockwave from the attack completely annihilating the mountain behind her, and and a few other mountains. Enhanced Leap: Gregg's inability to fly is somewhat compensated by his immense leg strength, allowing him to leap tremendous heights and distances at high speeds. This can be seen when Gregg smashed his head through the ceiling of a gymnasium simply by jumping. He was also able to smash a building into its foundation just by leaping off from its roof. His greatest feat in this regard, however, was when he leaped from the surface of the moon and ended up back on Earth at a specified point, leaving a crater on the moon's surface in the process. He is also able to jump while still in the air, adjusting his angle of ascent or descent thanks to his amazing power. Overwhelming Speed and Reflexes: Gregg was able to complete a 5000 meter dash in an instant during his tryouts. He has proven able to effortlessly keep up with Sunchi, who can move at above hypersonic speeds. Even Suncho's powerful senses have difficulty tracking him. Gregg has also shown the ability to run down a building to save a piece of chicken he was having for lunch, and leap back up said building without bystanders noticing he had even done so. His speed is so impressive that he can even outpace the likes of Sunchi in Full Zen Mode at 100%, easily dodging her attacks. When kicked to the moon by El Hermanos' attack, Gregg returned to Earth in mere moments, which shows that Gregg can even travel at sub-relativistic speeds. Ironically, despite his incredible reflexes and speed, he still has problems squashing a simple bug. Immeasurable Dexterity: Gregg is capable of moving any of his limbs at extremely fast speeds without flinching, not stopping until his target is completely obliterated. Immeasurable Agility: Gregg has been shown to be perfect at dodging and able to perform highly acrobatic maneuvers. Gregg's reflexes render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks at the closest proximity. Gregg is also able to perform parkour, which he can couple with fighting movements, as shown in his flashbacks. '''Immeasurable Senses: '''Gregg's senses are far beyond the human norm. He possesses impressively sharp hearing, being able to pick up on various chatter from bystanders a good distance away even while fighting monsters and the like.